Bella, The Cellist
by eskenney
Summary: Bella is an amazing Cellist. Jacob repeatedly abuses her. One hard knock in the head has Bella not remembering anything but one thing? Can you guess what it is? Read and Review. New Story!


**Hey guys! This is the third story I am writing. The first one I haven't been updating, I've been focused on these two frequent stories. **

**If you're a music lover, then you're going to love this. Its something I thought of going to bed. **

**I am not going to give a summary. Just read to find out.**

"Hey Bella? Can you grab me another one?" I really got used to getting ordered around a lot. I limped my way to the refrigerator. I could hear him getting impatient. I tried opening the bottle with my lifeless hands. "What's taking so long?" I started to push myself to go faster.

Jacob was sitting on the couch watching something inappropriate. His eyes were blood shot. It felt like I had chains on my wrist and ankles. I could never get a minute to myself. "Hun! Grab me the bag of Cheetohs too." I could hardly keep my eyes open. My vision started to get blurry.

"Here." He gave me an odd look filled with confusion. "What's wrong with you?" His loud voice woke me up a little. "Jacob, its four thirty in the morning. I'm tired, I need rest." I said with anger in my tone. "And what are you dressed in?" He checked me up and down. "Go put on something that shows more flesh or something." He started laughing to himself.

"Why?" He was getting me angrier just looking at him. I started to repeat myself, but he interrupted me. "Because I said so!" I always hated how pushy he was. I wanted to strangle him. "I'm going to bed." I turned my back to him and started to stomp my way to the stairs.

"Bella! Do what I said!" My hands started to get shaky. I don't think my knees could hold my weight much longer. "No." I spit through my teeth. "Fine then! Go upstairs. I don't want to look at you anymore anyway!" I felt something hit my back. It didn't hurt too much. There will probably be a bruise there later.

I felt the need to get in the cold shower. I started with taking my sweats off. I carefully removed my t-shirt. My ribs would ache if I moved the wrong way.

When all of my clothes were completely off. I checked every inch of my body.

Like I said earlier. There was a huge bruise along my bottom right rib. I turned to inspect my back. There were bruises there, but small ones every other three inches.

I dreaded climbing in the bathtub. My eyes squinted when I sat down. My body hurt so much. I didn't even bother looking at my arms and legs. I grunted while situating myself to be comfortable.

I found an old bottle of bubble bath. I poured in quite a bit into the filling bathtub.

I leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes. I started to hum the melody of the song I was currently writing. I had a vision; I was in the dead center playing my Cello. I had my pianist only a few feet away from me.

People playing violins opened the show. It took minutes for me to actually start playing. I was in this beautiful white gown. My hair was pulled back on the sides with braids –nicely curled.

My bath water was filled up pretty high. I heard Jacob stomping up the stairs. " Bell –Bella?!" He was slurring his words. His loud voice made me jump. "Yeah?" He entered the room by now.

"Where are you?" It sounded like he had a bottle in his hands, I could hear it _clanking _on everything when he stormed by. "In here." I shouldn't have answered him. Thank god I put bubble bath in here with me.

"Here, come out here." He started to wave me in to the bedroom. "I'm sort of busy." I had a sarcastic tone in my voice. "C'mon!" I climbed out and wrapped a towel around me.

I slowly crept out into the room. I was as scared as ever. What was he going to do to me now? He grabbed me in his big and tight embrace of a hug. "Listen sweetie. I'm sorry." He started to get all touchy and start to try to force the towel off my bruised body.

He managed to do so. "Where did all of this come from?" How could he not know? I think it's because he's always drunk. He started to touch the biggest bruise he could find.

My whole body jumped when he touched the one on my ribs. "Why do you hurt yourself?" His lack of brains was getting annoying. I didn't have the patience for this. If I were to say they were from him, he would start screaming at me and calling me a liar.

"Stress." I closed my eyes. I hated lying to him, most of all, to myself. "Well stop doing that to yourself. If I see a new one, I think I'll go _Buzzerk." _

Yea, I wish I could tell him that. I tried to shrug off his arms. You had to do more than shrug, I tried pushing them off. He wouldn't let go. "Well, I'm tired. I'm going to sleep." I tried pushing him away more. He finally let me go.

He stumbled his way to the door. The door slammed a little louder than necessary. He set his bottle on the TV stand. I could see him start to look unsteadied. And sure enough. He was on the floor. I tried helping him up.

I could hear a low rumble come up in his throat. I embraced myself. He vomited up nothing but liquid. It stunk like beer. I gagged just looking at it. I always had a weak stomach. The towel I was wrapped in was on the floor just a few feet away. Quickly I grabbed it up and started to clean up his mess.

I huffed –actually a big sigh. He didn't hear me. I tried dabbing the mess up instead of rubbing. It didn't really work. I balled the towel up and threw it into the washer.

I tiptoed my way into the bathroom where he was. I poked my head through the door. His breathing was heavy. He was holding on to the toilet for support. Which in my opinion is kind of gross.

"Are you okay?" I tried to act like I just didn't have to clean up a huge puddle of vomit. "No." I heard it again. Soon enough, more liquid was coming from his mouth. "Go on to be -ed." His words were slurring some more.

I went to my dresser and dug out my satin night gown. I climbed in the cold sheets. They were cold from the breeze coming from the window. It sent chills down my spine. I was asleep in minutes.

Jacobs's loud snores woke me up. Plus, the light from the window was right in my eyes. I winced and climbed out of the bed. I limped to the bathroom. It took me a while to actually wake up. I used the counter for support. I stood and stared at the floor. My eyes were caught on a bath bead from the bathtub.

I finally broke from the gaze and looked up at the mirror. My eyes were outlined with black circles. My skin was a pale pink color. I filled my hands with water and splashed away the grief.

I stared at myself a little longer. In the other room, Jacob's snoring eased a little. I braced myself for the mess I will be facing here in a minute. I slowly approached the stairs.

I wasn't necessarily ready for what my eyes will be seeing. I held my breath walking into the living room. My jaw dropped. The TV was still on. I rushed to it to turn it off.

There was a pile of almost empty beer bottles next to the couch. Bags of chips were sprawled out everywhere with chips pouring out of them.

The most disgusting thing was he had a bucket filled with familiar looking liquid. There were spots around it from him missing. About eight inches away from it was a whole puddle of its own where he missed it completely.

I was horrified to even look at the time. I glanced at the clock anyway. By the looks of it, it was two thirty in the after noon. I sure slept in.

I began to pick up the pigsty of the living room.

Jacobs's loud yawn carried all the way down the stairs. "What happened down here?" His ignorance over ruled him. "You happened down here." I had a sarcastic tone in my voice.

His expression was puzzled. I handed him the bag full of his beer bottles. Under the huge pile was a big stain from the beer. He took it from my hands with out question and stormed outside.

I saved the bucket of puke for last. I grabbed the vacuum and vacuumed up all of the chip crumbs. I remembered we had carpet cleaner under the kitchen sink. I didn't even think about how filthy the kitchen might be.

Thank god the kitchen wasn't too dirty. I was supposed to be having my sister over today. I was so excited about seeing Alice . I am like socially stupid. The only person I'm around is Jake.

She would always ask me about bruises. She would suspect they were from Jacob, I would just say I hit my hip on a door knob or tripped over things.

She never believed me, but she went with it.

Alice was never too crazy about Jacob. She would act nice too him, but the hatred she had toward him was awful. Well I couldn't blame her, he did come off as and jerk sometimes.

When I finished the kitchen, I noticed Jacob got rid of the bucket I was saving just for him. I could hear him murmuring things to himself about how bad his head hurt.

He crept up and wrapped his big arms around me and started to kiss my hair and neck. I started giggling. I immediately stopped. I heard someone knocking at the door. Quickly I grabbed up the air freshener and sprayed everything on my way to the door.

Alice always had a good fashion sense. Today she had on brown skinny jeans. White boots with her jeans tucked in. Her undershirt was a warm maroon color. And she had a brown jacket that matched her jeans with a black knit hat and a black bag.

I admired how adorable she looked today. She had the biggest smile on her face.

She quickly threw her arms around my neck and started laughing and saying my name a couple times. I hugged her back. She rocked us back and forth. Talking about making plans to go shopping. She knew me, I was never really up for shopping.

She looked at my lack of style today, even though I really didn't have any style. I just stuck to jeans and t-shirt.

She welcomed herself in. She walked over to Jacob. She shook his hand instead of giving him a hug. I didn't notice but she had a hair tie. She walked over to me and started messing with my hair.

I tried pulling away. "Oh come on!" She held on to my shoulder. I didn't try to pull away anymore, there was no point.

I felt her tugging and brushing my hair with her tiny fingers. "Now turn." She turned me around herself. "Fabulous." She clapped her hands together quietly.

"Look." In her hand was a little mirror. "Look." I looked. She had half of my hair pulled in a pony tail.

"Beautiful." Jacob said out of no where. He was sort of smiling. He started rubbing his temples. "What's wrong with him?" Her expression was filled with wary. "Head ache." Jacob and I said at the same time.

"Let's go somewhere!" Alice was all cheerful. "C'mon, and I'll do your makeup and everything." She pushed me to the closest bath room.

" Alice you're being absurd. I look fine." I hated putting on too much makeup.

By now she was trying to put blush on my cheeks. As if I didn't blush enough.

I started squirming in my seat. "Sit still." She was holding my face. "Ok, look in the mirror." I was horrified. She had my cheeks rosy red. My eye shadow was a grayish-blue. I had black eyeliner all the way around my eyes. My lips were a rose color like my cheeks.

Alice was being very pushy today. She grabbed me by my shirt and tugged me toward the front door.

Every time she had a new car, they would get nicer and nicer looking. This time she had a slick black Mercedes. The windows were tinted very dark, you couldn't see anything inside of it.

We didn't go anywhere too special. She took me in a little clothing store and bought me a fancy shirt. She wanted me to say thanks quite a bit. So I did so, she didn't really need to buy me anything.

I looked at the clock, it was past four. That means I will have to be getting beer all night long again.

I sighed when we reached the front door. Alice stopped me before we opened it. "Bella. I know he drinks like its going out of style. You can stay at my house tonight?" Her warming smile was tempting.

"Sure, why not?" She pushed the door open. Jacob was leaning up against the arm of the couch; he hid a beer that was in his hands. "I'm staying at Alice 's today." He gave me a confused look.

Alice started up the stairs before me. I turned and did the same. We made it into my room; she had a bag in hands. She quickly opened each drawer.

I pushed it shut and dug through my clothes myself. I was excited; I was going to actually get a full night sleep. I grabbed pajamas that would cover up the bruises on my body better.

I grabbed a similar pair of jeans like the ones I had on and a red blouse. I rushed to the bathroom to get my tooth brush and threw it on top.

Usually driving with people is always silent and awkward. But today it wasn't. Alice was just going on and on about how tons of guys were hitting on her and how scared she was.

She asked me about the visible bruises. I made up an excuse like I slipped getting in the shower. She knew I was clumsy, so she didn't question me.

"So how's that music thing going along?" For a moment I didn't know what she was talking about. Then something clicked, she was talking about the rhapsody I had in my head. "Oh, it's going great." I carried on the 'great' in to like a depression sound. "It's not going so well is it?"

She always tells me I'm easy to read. "No, I haven't found anyone interested –really, I haven't been looking for anyone." I gazed at the floor in defeat. "Well stop wasting time and get to it." She didn't take her eyes off the road to encourage me.

We did not say one more word about it. She was finally quiet. I sighed in satisfaction and closed my eyes.

"So what should we do tonight?" Alice 's tiny voice startled me. My eyes flew open. We were at a stop light. She was turned my way, but not looking at me.

"What ever." I closed my eyes again. The purr of the cars engine was nice. I listen to the rhythm of it and started to daze into a light sleep.

I awoke from Alice lightly shaking me to wake up. I never noticed how far away she lived. I opened my eyes to her big and beautiful home. I've been here like once or twice. Not enough to remember much about it.

Her house was like a modern dream. The exterior paint was a rich chocolate color –I didn't remember it being brown, she probably painted it. There were lights on the ground leading to the front door.

You couldn't believe what it looked like on the inside. The front entrance was almost the same color as the outside. Walking by, I saw older, distressed pictures of us when we were little.

Walking into the living room was dramatic. I let out a big sigh in amazement. Alice sure did know how to decorate. Her living room had to be the size of my whole house put together.

The ceiling went really high up. The back and left side of the house was made of nothing but glass. I couldn't believe my eyes. This house had to cost a fortune.

The kitchen was just as nicely decorated as the rest of the house. She had black granite for the counters. Her kitchen table was a tinted glass.

I turned to look toward the hall. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Right before the stairs was a picture of the Mona Lisa. My jaw dropped. "What?" Alice sounded happy. "You have a four million dollar picture in your house." My eyes were wide with amazement.

"So?" She was confused, as if that wasn't anything. "What do you mean so?" You can buy tons of houses with that kind of money. "Wait till you see the pool." She grabbed my hand.

It took us for ever to actually reach the back yard. She clapped her hands twice. All of the lights came on, even the pool light. I was speechless. Where did she get this kind of money? The pool was huge. She had a water fall in the dead center probably like ten feet high.

"How do you afford all of this?" I turned to her; she had the biggest smile on her face. "Remember, I directed tons of movies." I forgot she did. "I thought you quit that a long time ago?" She nodded her head. "No, as a matter of fact I'm doing one right now."

She giggled. I didn't want to see the rest of the house. The bathrooms were probably bigger than my room. I started to feel jealousy.

"You know what I feel like doing?" Alice said out of the blue. She grabbed up pillows and hit me with them. "PILLOW FIGHTTT!" She continued hitting me with them. I finally grew brains and did the same.

At that same moment –she hit me right in a soft spot. I huffed. "What?" She sounded worried. "You hit me a little hard." She started to look sad for me.

"Over it!" I caught her off guard. I hit her on the head with the pillow I had. She was laughing so hard.

"I feel young again!" She was laughing and smiling. " Alice , you are still young." She and I were only a year apart. "You're twenty two." I was turning twenty one in a few months.

"I know I know." She threw the pillows down and headed for the stairs. "Where are you going?" I was getting caught up in having a pillow fight. "C'mon!" She waved me up.

I skipped up the stairs. It was just as amazing as everything else. "This is my room." She sounded like she was trying to show off. My grin reappeared. She grinned too.

"How many bedrooms are in this place?" She paused.

"It's a four bedroom?" Only four bedrooms? Well I guess one person doesn't need more than that. I lightly chuckled.

"Well, I'm going to change." I started for the stairs. "Into what?" She gave me a confused look. If it wasn't obvious. "Pajamas?" I pointed downstairs where my bag of clothes were located.

"Right." She whispered. She was smiling in embarrassment. I rolled my eyes, but in a nice way. She followed me. "So what kind of people were you looking for?" I didn't know what she meant. "For what?" I pinched my lip, trying to think of what she was saying.

"Your piece. You know music?"

"Oh." She stared.

"Erg, everything is needed actually." She started for the kitchen. "Ok, come on!" She waved me to where she was going.

"I think there's a website where you can search for music people." Her smile motivated me. She pulled out a little white thing –laptop.

It looked like it was already on. She started typing something. I sat on a chair next to her. She typed in 'musicians wanted'. She smiled.

I turned my attention to admiring her house again. "Here's some one who can play banjo?" I gave her an odd look. "Are you kidding me?"

"I'm looking for an orchestra, not a country band." I chuckled, she did too. "Ok, here is someone who can play Mexican guitar?" She did not know anything about classical music.

" Alice –" She cut me off. "I know I was just kidding." She started to get defensive. "Here's a pianist?" She tapped me on the shoulder. "Oh now he's a cutie." She was right. He had a remarkable face. He had shiny bronze hair and perfect facial features.

"It says he's been in many musical things." I started to get carried away with a thought of my rhapsody again.

She was like background noise. I started to hum the rhythm of my song again. "Bella?" I ignored her.

"Hello?" She pulled my shoulder trying to get my attention. I broke my focus and listened to her. "What about him?"

"What about him? He can be your piano guy." She waited for me to respond. "Sure sure." I was already getting bored.


End file.
